Viper
The Viper is a machine pistol of Grineer design issued to their Shield Lancers. It is the most portable weapon manufactured by the Grineer and boasts a high rate of fire and an extremely efficient magazine reload, but poor accuracy. This weapon can be sold for ; it is also a for Twin Vipers (x2) and Hystrix. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against shields. *Good critical chance. *Very fast reload speed. *Tied with Viper Wraith for fastest fire rate of all single-handed pistols. *Good accuracy. *Can use the Viper-exclusive mod. *A polarity slot. Disadvantages *Small magazine size. **Combined with its very fast fire rate results in frequent reloading. *Inefficient ammo economy. *Below average critical damage multiplier. *Low status chance. Comparisons Tips * Although it is not recommended for long range fighting, correctly aiming and tapping the trigger will expend 1-2 bullets at once, and you may get a decent critical or headshot rate by doing this. ** This may be done more comfortably by making a secondary keybind for firing on mouse wheel. It shall also allow to fire in a way Shield Lancers do. *Using the mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. Alternatively, use aura or bring along Team Ammo Restore. Trivia *The Viper was released on the 18th of March, 2013 with Update 7. *On the Viper's barrel, the word , which translates to "Viper" is inscribed in the Grineer Language. In earlier versions of the game this line of text was which translates to "Serberus", probably indicating an earlier name for the gun. The Viper's UI icon still shows a Viper with "Serberus" inscribed on it. *The Viper(s) uniquely has a distinct sound when its trigger is released. This could be a mechanism used to stop the bullet feed or to halt the cyclic action. *Until , Shield Lancers fired their Vipers in three-round bursts, a holdover from when Shield Lancers used to be equipped with the Sicarus. Bugs * When equipped by Banshee, the Viper will clip entirely inside her fingers when idle. Media Viper1.png|An old screenshot of the Viper. Note the longer line of text on the barrel. Warframe 2014-05-31 13-19-34-58.png|The current Viper texture with the word "Viper" inscribed on the barrel. Letter "i" appears slightly incorrect. How To Build The Viper Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 4 *Damage increased from 16 to 17 *Status chance increased from 1% to 11% *Reload speed increased from 1.1 to .7 secs *Ammo capacity increased to 420 *Added Viper conclave skin *'Conclave': Series damage increased in PvP *'Conclave': Available for use in PvP *Visual and audio overhaul *Fixed incorrect tint in Forest Camouflage skin. *Added Desert-Camo Viper skin *Refined tint options *Sound changes *Reduced fire rate from 19.2 to 13.7 *Damage increased from 14 to *Critical chance increased from 5% to 15% *Fire rate increased from 1100 to 1150 *Reload time decreased from 1.15 to 1.1 *Added to the game }} See also *Twin Vipers, the akimbo counterpart of the Viper. *Twin Wraith Vipers, the special event counterpart to the Twin Vipers. *Shield Lancer, the Grineer unit that uses the Viper. * , a Viper exclusive Syndicate mod. fr:Viperde:Viper Category:Grineer Category:Single Sidearm Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 7 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons